


Nightmares

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not much hurt and more comfort?, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Leon has nightmares.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 189
Collections: Anonymous





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted on my Pokémon sideblog](https://bleuseille.tumblr.com/post/189518878789/nightmaresnightmares-he-doesnt-remember-the-last): [bleuseille](http://bleuseille.tumblr.com/)

Nightmares.

He doesn’t remember the last time he’s had one of those, before that night.

Now, he wakes up with a gasp, sweating, and his heart beating hard and fast. Shaking. He has to force himself to breathe normally again, because his chest feels tight with terror and doubts.

The room is dark and silent, safe for snores coming from his left. He tries to focus on those, try to bring his mind back to the _now_. The memories of that night keep floating in front of his eyes.

He blindly reaches for his Pokéballs, somewhere on the right where he knows there should be a bedside table. He grabs one and, he sighs with relief, lets out his Charizard. The poor fire-type blinks sleepily, trying to understand why it was called out. It catches his eyes, the light coming from its tail making them glow a faint gold. Immediately, it steps closer to the bed and leans his neck down.

Leon wraps his arms around Charizard’s neck, closing his eyes. Feeling his companion, actually touching the warm, rough skin, helps ground him instantly. It huffs against his ear and he whispers an apology, sincerely sorry that he woke it up for this.

But Leon doesn’t know how to deal with nightmares. And ever since they began, Charizard has been the only way he’s found to make his way back to the real world. He knows the fire-type doesn’t mind; it has always been happy to help him ever since they first met, so many years ago. He still feels bad about it.

Next to him, the blankets move. He still hasn’t let go of Charizard, who seems content enough to start sleeping in what has to be an uncomfortable position for it, so he doesn’t turn to look.

“’s it cuddle time already?” Raihan’s sleep-heavy voice sounds loud in the dark, although Leon knows he barely murmured. His heart is distinctly beating more calmly now. “’Could’ve waited f’me, though.”

Raihan shuffles until he’s curled around Leon, who’s still hugging Charizard. Leon’s glad that he doesn’t ask him why he’s up.

Leon pats Charizard’s head a few times then finally lets go. It grumbles a little, disappointed that the moment’s over, and Leon can’t help a snort. He thanks Charizard and calls it back to its Pokéball, settling it back onto the bedside table.

Raihan hardly moves in the meantime, barely adjusting his position so that Leon can lay back on the mattress next to him. As soon as Leon’s head hit the pillow, Raihan tugs him closer until his face is pressed against Raihan’s chest.

With Raihan’s arms around him and his head just above Leon’s, it kind of feels like he’s using him as a body pillow or something of the sort. Leon can’t say he minds. He slips his arms around Raihan’s waist and closes his eyes.

He sleeps through the rest of the night without a single image of that night crossing his dreams.


End file.
